


The Last Light

by mercenarykat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercenarykat/pseuds/mercenarykat
Summary: Sometimes Ahri thinks about the past--about those she left behind.





	The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece based on [Wandakun's Art!](https://twitter.com/wandakunpls/status/1166595944416239617)

It was late, even by Ahri’s standards. The moon had risen high into the sky, light streaming through the window, the house silent save for the chirping of the crickets outside. Ahri had tucked herself into the alcove some hours before, curled up with a blanket and book on this world’s history. There was still so much she didn’t know about this planet. So much she didn’t know about what awaited her in the far reaches of space.

It had been months since she and Sarah had arrived here. They’d quickly recruited three others, outcasts in a similar way they were on this foreign planet. Syndra, who radiated dark power, Ezreal, the lone explorer, and Soraka, who seemed to have been blessed by the First Star itself. Ahri didn’t know if she too was from another world–had been too afraid to ask. The golden horn and cloven hooves weren’t of Vastayan origin, but went unquestioned by those who dwelled here. They hadn’t questioned Ahri’s ears or tail, either.

She sighed, turning a page. There were many races on this planet: humans, yordles, whatever Janna was…. But no record of contact with the Vastayan people. Ahri was alone in that, possibly the sole survivor of her race. Despite Sarah, despite the other Star Guardians she’d encountered here, she was alone.

There was a sudden silence. The crickets had stopped their calls, as if disturbed by something. Ahri stilled, her ears pricking up. There wasn’t anything out there as far as she could tell. All she could hear was the beat of her heart and slow, steady breaths.

A blaze of orange light illuminated the room, brighter than any moon or star ever could. Ahri spun, watching as the comet streaked across the sky, crashing down to earth in an explosion of light.

Racing to the scene, she halted for a moment, taking in what lay before her. There was no site of impact, no flames or crater to be seen. Just a small figure, crested with brilliant light.

Ahri staggered back a step, breath hitching, before lunging at the girl who knelt before her.

Her facade cracked, the calm collected leader falling away as she cried out, tears streaking down her face.

“Neeko!”


End file.
